1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling a remote flashlight source, and more particularly to a method for controlling a remote flashlight source provided by a peer portable electronic device for assisting a photographic operation of the host portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, media players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, and others, are ever increasing in popularity. To avoid having to carry multiple devices, portable electronic devices are now being configured to provide a wide variety of functions. For example, a mobile telephone may no longer be used simply to make and receive telephone calls. A mobile telephone may also be a camera for taking still photographs and/or video images, an Internet browser for accessing news and information, an audiovisual media player, a messaging device (text, audio, and/or visual messages), a gaming device, a personal organizer, and have other functions as well.
Since the portable electronic devices now provide a wide variety of functions, the performance of each function becomes a key factor in attracting consumer attention when the consumer is purchasing a desirable product. For example, the processing speed of the portable electronic device, the image resolution and the picture quality of the monitor and the camera module, the audio quality of the media player, etc.
Therefore, methods of improving performance of the functions provided by the portable electronic devices are an issue worthy of consideration.